Promise
by Sheba the Lone Wolf
Summary: "I'll come back to you. I promise." SoraxKairi. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Sheba the Lone Wolf does not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Pairing: Sora/Kairi. **

**A/N: I'm almost finished with the first Kingdom Hearts game, and couldn't resist writing this after the scene where Kairi gives Sora her good luck charm to form the Oathkeeper. **

**Promise**

The cavern was silent, aside from the soft churning of the water beneath Sora's feet as he waded through the cold pool and the mildly obnoxious splashing of Donald and Goofy behind him. The underground waterway was cooler than the above world of Transverse Town, and far more tranquil than the Heartless-infested city. Cid had sent him to the hidden waterway to retrieve a Gummi block he had stored there. The Gummi ship needed several modifications before it could return to Hollow Bastion, where Sora hoped to find Riku, previously his best friend. Riku now seemed like more of a rival, if not a traitor to his friendship with Sora.

The end of the cavern grew nearer, bringing with it a clear view of a mural mounted on the stone wall, depicting a smoldering sun where a crescent moon normally laid. Deciding the change in the mural must have been an indication of where Cid had stored the Gummi block, Sora turned to wade in its direction.

"What a strange mural."

The voice startled Sora, but, as he turned to face the speaker, he knew to cast a friendly smile. He had known the sweet, chiming voice since his early childhood, and he had recognized it an instant after it was spoken. It was Kairi. She stood on an arrangement of large stones, all partially submerged from the cold water and worn smooth by its currents, with her arms crossed behind her back and a returned smile on her face.

Returning his attention to the sun-adorned mural, Sora retrieved the Gummi block Cid had requested and carefully tucked it into his pocket. Turning, he waded to where Kairi stood, clambering onto the rocks with Donald and Goofy close behind him, shaking each leg in turn to dry himself.

"Well," Donald said. "We'd better go find Cid so he can prepare the ship."

"You two go ahead," Sora answered, smiling. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Donald and Goofy exchanged a glance, before the magician nodded to Sora. With his partner in tow, Donald exited the underground cavern, disappearing into the lowest floor of Merlin's disarranged and crumbling house. With another smile, Sora turned to Kairi.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said. "You shouldn't be wandering around on your own, you know."

She shrugged. "I was bored." Quickly, she added, "Are you going to go find Riku now?"

For an instant, jealousy flared in Sora's azure eyes. Since their arrival in Transverse Town, Kairi had expressed nothing but concern for their older, better-looking friend. But, he couldn't feel envious for long, when he shared Kairi's concern for the silver-haired teen, left in Hollow Bastion with someone as dangerous as Ansem.

His momentary jealousy vanquished, Sora nodded.

"I hope he's alright." Kairi sighed. "He's like a brother to me."

Relief flooded Sora's eyes.

Glancing at the lower entrance to Merlin's house, he said, "I should get going. Donald and Goofy will be waiting."

"Wait."

Kairi grabbed Sora's gloved hand as he turned to leave. She extended her opposite hand, resting her palm against his for a matter of seconds before withdrawing. Releasing his wrist, she smiled. In his palm, she had left a keychain crafted from what appeared to be a type of flower petals.

"This is my lucky charm," she explained. "Be sure to bring it back."

"I will," Sora replied, smiling. "I promise."

Sora summoned his Keyblade, replacing its current keychain with the one Kairi had given him. In an instant, the weapon's entire shape had morphed into something completely new, the keychain dangling from its handle. Giving the Keyblade an experimental swing, Sora smiled and nodded in satisfaction before recalling his weapon.

"Thank you, Kairi," he said, flashing her another grin.

"You're welcome," she replied.

His smile fading, Sora turned to leave again. Abruptly, he was enveloped in a comfortable warmth, both of Kairi's arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Again, he smiled, winding his arms around her waist. The warmth they shared was welcomed in the cold of the cavern.

"Will you promise me something?" Kairi asked.

"Anything."

"Promise," she whispered. "That you'll come back to me."

Smiling, Sora dipped his head to touch his forehead to hers, their noses brushing between them. She closed her radiant cobalt eyes as his lips met hers. For several seconds, their kiss proceeded, before Sora pulled away to breathe.

Meeting her gaze, Sora kissed Kairi's forehead and whispered, "Okay. I promise."


End file.
